


Invitation

by ImhereImQuire



Series: Drabbles focusing on Lestat, Louis and Claudia as a family [4]
Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestat receives a note from Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitation

You infuriate me. You know that you do. But I cannot exist without you, and you know this too. If you're determined to persist with these attempts to seduce me then I can no longer resist you. Be waiting for me in my bed tonight.

Lestat had found the note pinned to his jacket and had hunted quickly and without his usual attempt at moral discretion. Upon his return he had all but thundered up the stairs to Louis' room, quickly stripping off his clothes and sprawling out in what he hoped appeared to be a carefree manner. An hour passed before he heard the front door open, and Louis' agonisingly slow footsteps coming up the stairs. The door opened...

"Lestat, what do you think you're doing? I don't want... this. Your insistent arrogance, your constant battery of demands. Get. Out! Go. Now!" He shooed the blond, giving him no time to protest or explain.

Claudia lounged against the wall in the hallway, her hand over her mouth to stiffle her giggles. 

"Poor Lestat..." she stage whispered "you taunt me by reminding me that he doesn't want me, but he doesn't really want you either, does he?" she sighed "All we have is one another. So no more cruelty. Lets kiss and make up shall we?... Lestat, where are you going?"


End file.
